It is convenient if a transport vehicle can carry out pickup immediately after a transport instruction is issued. To address this, disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-296922) are to assume that need to transport an article arises after the passage of processing carrying cycle time after the article is carried into a processing device and to allocate a transport vehicle at the time.